Finally Home
by Pikatwig
Summary: AU Vanellope and Andrea (Sticky)'s dad Ralph is in the Air Force, three years ago, he leaves his two daughters with his brother Gru and his daughters, Margo, Edith and Agnes, three years later it's Vanellope's birthday, will he be back? Hints of VanellopeXRancis


This story is to honor our independence, and all of the hard working military people all over the world. I should know, my dad is in the Air Force. But this story is meant to honor those people who are lucky enough to see their family again.

Oh and the girl named "Andrea" is really Sticky Wipplesnit, she'll go by Sticky as a nickname FYI. She and Vanellope are sisters in the story, and Ralph is Gru's older brother, thus making Gru the uncle of Vanellope and Andrea. And there will be changes with Margo, Edith and Agnes. Such as Edith and Agnes being Gru's daughter by blood, and Margo being the only adopted one.

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph_ or _Despicable Me_. Or any other franchises mentioned as gifts in the later part of the story.

* * *

_Three years from the present_

"_Daddy, why are you dropping us off at Uncle Gru's?" a seven year old Vanellope asks her dad, as he helps her take out a few suitcases loaded in the back of the car, helping Vanellope with her umbrella. "Look, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, but I'm going away for a while, and your Uncle will look after you and Andrea." a twenty-one year old Ralph says. "When are you coming back?" Vanellope asks, as Ralph hands Andrea off to her. "I don't know. So, promise me you'll both be good until I get back?"_

_Vanellope looks at her two year old sister and nods yes. Vanellope wheels over the suitcases as Ralph walks back into the car. "Bye-bye daddy." both girls say, and Ralph waves goodbye, and then drives away. Vanellope sighs and then knocks on the front door of Gru's house, after waiting for about ten minutes, Gru finally shows up, and leads the two girls inside. "Hi Uncle Gru. I'm Vanellope Raia. Your niece. And this is your other niece, Andrea Raia."_

"_I know who vou two are. I am vour uncle after all."_

"_You talk funny."_

"_It'z en accent Vanellope."_

"_Okay." Vanellope replies, then Gru gestures for her to hand Andrea off to him, she does so, but Andrea begins to cry. "Oh, oh, it'z okay. It'z okay. Calm dovn." Gru whispers to Andrea. "Um, you do know not to shake a baby right? Because it could lead to serious damage, even death, right?" Vanellope inquires. "Ves! Ves, I do vnow that."_

"_Just checking."_

_She then pulls out a picture, it's of her, Andrea and Ralph about a week before today. "Vou miss him, don't you?"_

"_Yeah." Vanellope says, as Gru puts a towel on her. "Dry off, I von't let you around ze house if vour soaking wet." _

"_Sorry." she says, drying herself off as best as she can. After that, Gru takes her right hand and leads her into the living room. "Stay here vor a little while, okay?"_

_She nods, and Gru hands Andrea back to her. Vanellope looks at her picture again, tears forming in her eyes, as she looks at Ralph, and traces a small heart over the picture's frame with her index finger. A tear then falls onto the picture. She uses her arm to remove the tears from her eyes, but a few more tears fall again. She simply tries harder and harder to hold the urge to cry. But finally she begins to cry, but she feels a shoulder on her side, she turns around to see Margo, Gru's seven year old adopted daughter. Vanellope looks over to see Gru, along with a five year old Edith and a two year old Agnes, both of whom are Gru's daughters by blood. Gru's wife had passed away nearly a year ago, but left Gru with Agnes and Edith. Margo was adopted to fill that gap, and sure enough it was filled. This is the first time Vanellope met Margo._

"_Gurls, I would like to introduce you to the daughters of my brother Ralph, Vanellope and Andrea. Vanellope, Andrea, I know vou are familiar with Agnes and Edith, but I vould like to introduce you to my nevest daughter, Margo."_

_Vanellope nods and looks at Margo, she shakes her hand, Vanellope walks over to Gru and asks "Where can I put this?" showing him the picture of herself, Andrea and Ralph. "Vhy not put eet in vour new room? Follow." he says, walking off in one direction. Vanellope carries Andrea over to the room, which is custom made for them. "Wow!" Vanellope says. "I vope you and Andrea will like it here."_

_Vanellope nods and then takes a few of her bags into the room, while Gru puts Andrea into a crib. "And we'll be right next door to you two, so if you need anything, let us know." Edith tells them._

* * *

_The day after that_

"_Good morning Vanellope." Margo says, sitting at the table, watching as Vanellope takes the spot next to hers. "Hi." Vanellope says nervously. "Don't worry, just think of me as another one of your sisters."_

"_I am, it's not you or anything, I'm just trying to adjust to all of this, now that daddy's gone."_

"_No need to worry about it, Mr. Gru's really nice, you'll get used to it."_

"_I hope so." Vanellope says, watching as Gru brings Andrea down for breakfast, sitting her in a high-chair next to Agnes. Vanellope smiles, hoping Ralph will be back soon._

* * *

_Two years from the present_

"_Merry Christmas gurls!" Gru exclaims, as three of the girls rush over, while Agnes and Andrea crawl over. "Merry Christmas dad!" Edith exclaims. "Merry Christmas Mr. Gru!" Margo adds "Merry Christmas Uncle!" Vanellope also adds. "Can I open my gifts first?" Edith asks. "Actually, there is zomething zat me and Vanellope must do before ve start."  
_

"_Aww." all of the girls pout. "Von't worry ve'll be back." Gru says, leading Vanellope into the kitchen. "So what is it, may I ask." Vanellope asks. "Here." Gru says, handing her the phone. "Vanellope, that you?" a voice asks from the other end._

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah it's me."  
_

"_Daddy! I miss you so much! Did you get my gift?"_

"_Yep, it was really sweet. So, how are things over there?"_

"_Fine. So, will you be back soon?"_

"_I don't know, but I'll see you eventually."_

"_Okay bye."_

"_Bye-bye."_

* * *

_One year before the present_

"_Japan!?" Vanellope, Andrea, Margo, Edith and Agnes exclaim in amazement. "Ves! For Uncle Ralph's valued service, he got six tickets, but vince he's still serving, ve get to go to Tokyo, Japan!"_

"_Cool!" Agnes yells. "Awesome!" Edith exclaims. "Amazing!" Andrea adds. "Let's go!" Margo adds on as well, as the four of them rush off to go and pack. "Will daddy be there?" Vanellope asks. "No, sorry, Uncle Ralph von't be there."_

_She sighs sadly, but walks back to her room to pack for the trip. She packs up a few clothes, a camera, and the picture from two years ago._

* * *

Present date

The current date is December 13th, one day before Vanellope's birthday. She's currently asleep, while Gru finishes the preparations for the party. When the phone begins to ring, Gru walks over to pick it up. "Hello? Really? Boy oh boy. 'kay, 'kay, keep Vanellope and Andrea out of ze house until vou get here. Got eet!"

* * *

The following day

"Vanellope's still asleep?" Margo asks curiously. "Think so." Edith replies. Then the two see Andrea and Agnes walk over to them, and then they all walk into Vanellope's room, which Andrea left upon turning four, so the two could have their own space. "SURPRISE!" all four of them exclaim, waking Vanellope up. "Happy Birthday Vanellope."

"Thanks." Vanellope says, as they bring in her favorite breakfast on a tray, pancakes with chocolate chips in them, they're arranged to form the number ten, since it's Vanellope's tenth birthday. "I'm touched you guys." Vanellope says. "No prob." Margo says simply, "Now why don't you eat and then we'll find out what we're doing next."

Vanellope nods and begins to eat her breakfast. She smiles, and then looks at the picture of her, Andrea and Ralph from three years ago.

* * *

"Okay, so, what does Uncle Gru want us to do?" Andrea inquires. "Well Sticky, let's go and see." Edith says, calling Andrea by her nickname Sticky. She's grown to prefer to be called Sticky more then her real name, because, at least according to Vanellope, Ralph used to call her that. "Gurls! Ah, there you all are. Okay, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Sticky. Good, a'ight. Here'z zhe plan. Edith, Agnes, you two vill stay here and velp with a few of the thingz zat still need to be finished. Meanwhile, Margo, Sticky, vou two must keep Vanellope away from the house. I'll call vou two vhen we're ready."

"Okay."

* * *

The mall area

"So, what are we gonna do here?" Vanellope asks as she, Sticky and Margo all walk around looking around the mall. "It's all up to you birthday girl." Margo says, pulling out a small roll of cash that Gru gave her earlier. Thus the three all begin to walk around, ultimately they end up at the candy store. "So, what are you gonna get?" Margo asks Vanellope. "I'm gonna get this bag of gummy bears." she replies, taking a bag off of a rack. Sticky walks over to show Vanellope some chocolate bars. "Oh, let's get one, but we'll share it." Vanellope says, Margo smiles and pulls out the money needed to pay for the sweets. That's one thing about Vanellope, she has a bit of a sweet tooth. Gru says she gets it from Ralph. But before the three leave, Sticky gets Margo's attention, and then they turn around to see Rancis, a boy that Vanellope has a crush on. "Oh, it's that Rancis kid." Margo says simply.

"Hey Rancis." Vanellope says walking over to him, smiling. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "Oh, my dad owns the place. So it's your birthday right?"

"Yep. So will you be at my party later?"

"Yeah, just have to wait for my dad to be done with work, but I promise I'll be there."

Promise, that's a word that stirs up memories for Vanellope. She inhales then exhales and watches as Rancis walks away for a moment. "Promise he'll be there. Huh, just like dad." Vanellope says sadly. "Hey, don't worry." Margo says, and then they walk away from the candy store. Though Vanellope simply glances back to see Rancis waving. She smiles again, and the three girl continue their walk. "Hey Margo, what were they like?"

"Huh?"

"Your birth parents, what were they like?" Vanellope asks. "Yeah, you never have told us about them, we're curious." Sticky adds. "Well, my mom was in the Marine's, kind like Uncle Ralph is in the Air Force. But, my mom died protecting me and my dad. But my dad didn't want to put me in danger, so he gave me up."

"That's sad." Sticky says. "Sorry we had to make you remember something so sad Margo." Vanellope adds, apologizing. "It's okay." Almost as if on cue, Margo's cell phone begins to ring, she answers it and then says "We gotta head back to the house. Gru says so. So, let's go."

* * *

"So why am I blindfolded guys?" Vanellope asks Sticky. "It's a surprise. Okay, take it off!" Margo tells Vanellope, she does so and sees the backyard is full of decorations and people and gifts. "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Vanellope!" all of the guests yell. "You guys... did all of this, for me?" Vanellope says amazed. Margo walks over to her and puts a pink party hat on her head. "Yep, happy birthday." she says, Vanellope then gives her cousin a big hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Happy birthday sis." Sticky says giving Vanellope her gift. Vanellope carefully unwraps it, and it's the Gosei Great Megazord and Gosei Jet. "Wow, thanks Andrea."

"It's Sticky." she replies, after all it _was_ Vanellope who originally gave her the nickname. Vanellope simply giggles, next up is Agnes. The gift is carefully unwrapped again, and it turns out to be a drawing of herself along with Sticky, Agnes, Edith and Margo. "Neat." Vanellope says simply.

Next up is Edith, her gift is simply a bag from a book store. "Happy birthday." Vanellope then mentally sets the bar low for Edith, when she pulls out all 12, count em, all **12** issues of _Sonic & Megaman: Worlds Collide_, signed by writer of the arc, Ian Flynn. "How's you get this?" Vanellope asks in shock and amazement. "Oh, Ian Flynn was at the book store, and I asked him to sign them for me, and yeah." Edith explains. "I love it, thank you."

After that, Rancis walks over to her, Vanellope manages to hide her blush as Rancis hands her a box, she opens it up and it turns out to be eight boxes of Ho-hos! "I love this sweet. Thank you so much Rancis!" Vanellope says giving Rancis a big hug, he smiles and replies, "You're welcome." and gives her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush like crazy! She shakes her head to get rid of the blush as Gru walks over. "Vappy Birthzay!" he says, handing her the gift. Vanellope's a little shaky about, but when she looks over at a few Minions, who are all wearing party hats, nod at her. She shrugs and opens the gift, it turns out to be the WizarDriver, along with a few Wizard Rings. "NO WAY! How'd you get this?"

"I had zo go over to Zapan, and vaste zo much money. Zo vou better enjoy it!"

"I will I promise thank you!" Vanellope says happily. Then a James and Mark (two Minions) walk over with their gift, with a label reading in the Minions language "From all the Minions". She unwraps it, and it turns out to be an Amano chocolate bar. "That's my favorite brand, thank you!"

Unknown to Vanellope, Rancis makes a note of that fact.

Next up is Margo, who hands Vanellope a hand-made book, it's called _One Sweet Race_, in which the family and a few of their friends as characters. In the story, young girl Vanellope strives to be a racer, but other people say she can't, but when Vanellope gets help from Princess Margo and Prince Rancis, she manages to win her first cup. "It's so sweet, I love it. Thank you Margo."

"No prob."

* * *

Next up is the cards. First is Sticky's, followed by a combined one from Edith and Agnes, and the third is from Gru and the Minions. _"Birthdays come once a year. So sister, blow out the candles and hope your one wish comes true. Happy Birthday sister. Love Sticky."_

"_Cousins are as important as gifts. But nobody can give a gift better then you. Happy Birthday Cousin Vanellope, from Edith and Agnes"_

"_As your uncle, something I love is seeing you grow. But memories fly by, so make sure each birthday counts. Have a great birthday, Uncle Gru. + The Minions"_

Next up is Rancis', the end of it reads "Love" as apposed to from.

"_Happy Birthday, I hope you have a good one with lost of memories. I wish you the best, I hope you have a nice day, and many other great birthdays. Love Rancis."_

Rancis walks over to her, and says "I hope you like it, I put love because I saw it to have more meaning then from."

"Thanks." Vanellope says simply, putting the card down, finally the last one is from Margo, it's Kamen Rider Wizard theme, which catches Vanellope's attention, it's written in Japanese, but even so, Vanellope can read it. _"Hope your birthday is full of hope and magic. Don't forget it's always showtime. Have the best birthday ever, love Margo."_

Vanellope then looks around for a card from Ralph, which he always sends, but doesn't find it. "Hey look, I theenk there ztill may be one gift left!" Gru says, leading everyone to the front yard, when a black truck pulls up, and a song begins to play from the truck, "_I'm Going Home_" by Chris Daughtry. Then the front door of the truck opens up, and out walks a person all to familiar to Vanellope. "Dad?" she whispers. "No way!" Sticky says happily. "I'm back." Ralph says, Vanellope simply begins to cry, and rushes over to her dad and gives him a big hug! "DADDY!" she yells out as she ran over, Sticky also does so, Ralph hugging them both. "Hey! Ralph, how's eet been?" Gru says walking over. "Good, now." Margo, Edith and Agnes walk over as well. "So you're Uncle Ralph?" Agnes asks. "Yep."

"It's so cool to meet you!"

"I'm Margo, this is Edith and that's Agnes." Margo says introducing them all. "Happy Birthday Vanellope." Ralph says, comforting Vanellope as tears of joy continue to roll down her eyes, this is the first time she's heard Ralph say it in person since her seventh birthday. "Thanks daddy."

* * *

"This is my best birthday ever." Vanellope says, sitting in her dad's lap after the party ends, now in the living room. "Dad, I can't believe you're home!" Sticky says happily. "That I am Andrea." Ralph says. "Um, Dad, people now call me Sticky. You know because part of Vanellope's name sound like vanilla, she kinda came up with a sugar themed nickname for me." Sticky replies. "Ah. Okay, that's fine." Ralph tells Sticky. "Daddy, will you be staying?"

"Yeah. I was discharged after I saved someone from an injury. They didn't want me to keep going, even though I have been in service, 24 years. But now, I can stay with you two. Plus, I'll be just next door to Gru and his kids." Ralph explains. A box is then handed to Vanellope, along with a card. "Here's my gift, I wanted to give it to you by hand since I'm here now."

She once again carefully opened the gift, it turned out to be a Wii U and two games, _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_ and _New Super Mario Bros. U_. "I've wanted these games for the longest! THANK YOU DADDY!" Vanellope yells happily, giving him the biggest hug ever. "You're welcome Vanellope."

* * *

In Ralph's new house, all of the Vanellope and Sticky's things have been moved into a pink, violet, green and light-blue room. Both Vanellope and Sticky are all dressed for bed, and they hop into their bed, Ralph walks into the room. "Daddy, we really missed you, and now we're a family again." Vanellope says. Then Sticky asks "Can you read us a story?"

"Yep, it's a book I wrote myself. It's called "_A King's Family."_ I hope you two like it." Ralph says, pulling up a stool.

"_One King was a happy ruler, he lead his kingdom kindly. _

_He had two beautiful daughters. Princesses, who could do anything._

_But one day, that King had to leave his two Princesses with his brother and his Princesses."_

"Sounds familiar, right Sticky?" Vanellope asks. "Hey, they say write what you know." Ralph tells Vanellope.

"_Even though they were sad, they knew that the King had his reasons._

_So the two Princesses remained strong. Wishing and waiting._

_But they had family to make sure they were happy and healthy."_

Sticky smiles as she sees a drawing of her, Vanellope, Margo, Edith and Agnes all dressed in princess outfits, Gru in a king outfit and the Minions dressed as servants.

"_Finally, on the oldest Princess's birthday, the King finally returned._

_And now this King knows, that he can never part_

_from his family, ever again._

_The End."_

"Okay, good night girls." Ralph says turning off the bedroom's light, and he sees them curl up in their beds, but before he could leave, he walks over to Sticky and gives her a kiss on the cheek. A smile forming on Sticky's face, and when Ralph walks over to Vanellope to do the same, she gave him a hug right where his shoulder and neck are. "I love you daddy." Vanellope says, trying not to cry, and trying to smile.

"I love you too my little princess." Ralph says, as he puts Vanellope back down, and leaves their room.

* * *

It's so sweet. I love how this turned out, and I hope you all loved it too. The birthday scene was kinda based on one of my birthdays, and the ending comes from the first _Despicable Me_ scene before the dance scene.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
